


World Attracting World [Fanmix]

by akathecentimetre



Series: A Gentleman's Agreement [18]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre
Summary: Music mix for the 'A Gentleman's Agreement' series/AU.





	World Attracting World [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to put together things like this for my longer fics - here's a more thematic, more chronological take on most of the music dotted through the series (except the Blockheads, because Molly disapproves), plus a few new additions.

*

_[graphics by akathecentimetre]_

*

[So this is a tad embarrassing, but - some of these tracks just aren't very easy to get ahold of/they're not all available on one platform, and right now I'm not able to use any Special Skills to winkle my way to mp3s or put together a proper service-based playlist. Here, therefore, are the links I can manage at the moment!]

Scottish Wean, Far from Home | [The Broom of Cowdenknows](https://open.spotify.com/track/2DIQ8Z7v7hsYwO3hafZ1n5) (Haydn Trio Eisenstadt) [SPOTIFY]  
  A Longing for the Infinite | [Winterreise, ‘Gute Nacht’](https://youtu.be/DLsaSm5iG9o?t=50s) (Schubert; Ian Bostridge) [YOUTUBE]  
Conversions and Revelations | [Moonchild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EVGR6rSu0c) (King Crimson) [YOUTUBE]  
London Town, 1980 | [Janie Jones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyoW0tf6N-Q) (The Clash) [YOUTUBE]  
Plague & The Marriage Hearse | [Smash Clause 28!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQUMS3Ny4L8) (Chumbawumba) [YOUTUBE]  
Bisected Goblin, 1990 | [Lady of the Lake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC5v7Xr0eAc) (Starcastle) [YOUTUBE]  
Millennium Midsummer | [Yellow Moon](https://youtu.be/O87iUDZGDKs?t=41s) (Neville Brothers) [YOUTUBE]  
Gentleman's Agreement | [Gunfight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNjLlhns9qY) (Lawrence Fox) [YOUTUBE]  
Dream-Walking, 2011 | [Falling Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OONuoEHxlsQ) (Gary Jules) [YOUTUBE]  
World Attracting World | [We Are Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts) (Fun. feat Janelle Monae) [YOUTUBE]

*

**Author's Note:**

> 'Plague & the Marriage Hearse,' referring to the AIDS crisis fic, is a line adapted from the poem '[London](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43673/london-56d222777e969)' by William Blake. And don't ask me why 'We Are Young' is apparently my theme song for this entire ship, because I have no idea why. It just hit me in the gut the other day and gives me SO MANY feels.
> 
> [I really am taking a break now. Bloody work. But next up - maybe a wedding, because I am a sap and y'all are too. *blows kisses*]


End file.
